Sola ante el enemigo
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Nowa enfrenta sola a Melona, Menace y Airi, y lamentablemente pierde la batalla, y ahora las tres subalternas de la bruja del pantano se deciden a reclamar su premio como vencedoras antes de entregar a Nowa a su malvada ama. Oneshot con futanari y lemmon de tipo violación.


Hola, hijos de nuestra pequeña esfera azul, o de alguna otra que se encuentre cerca (cósmicamente hablando) ¿Están listos para este OS que les he preparado? Ya sea que sí o que no, aquí se los lanzo.

 **Sola ante el enemigo**

Nowa era una guerrera, y en consecuencia luchaba con todo su esfuerzo para librarse de Melona, Airi y Menace, las cuales pretendían capturarla para llevarla con la bruja del pantano, a saber para qué. Era una contrincante temible, y sus defensas eran bastante férreas, mostrando así lo que había aprendido en sus viajes, pero tres contra una era una diferencia que ejercía un peso tremendo en la pelea, además que sus enemigas eran también muy fuertes. La chica mitad elfo hace todo lo que estaba a su alcance, pero poco a poco se hacía más claro que no tenía escapatoria.

─ Realmente eres fuerte, niña, pero no lo suficiente ─ dice Melona antes de lanzarse sobre Nowa.

La chica se defiende efectivamente del ataque, pero detrás de ella se encontraban Menace y Airi, listas para dar su devastador golpe. Esta vez Nowa no es capaz de detener, esquivar ni desviar el ataque, recibiéndolo de lleno. Ya completamente debilitada y derrotada, Nowa cae al suelo, a los pies de Melona, la cual esboza una maligna sonrisa al saberse vencedora.

─ ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes dar? Qué aburrida. Y justo cuando estaba empezando a calentar...

─ Es una lástima. Es tan débil que no es capaz de derrotarnos a las tres ─ dice Menace.

─ Luce apetitosa para devorar su esencia vital. Una chica que dé tanta guerra siempre resulta un manjar ─ opina Airi relamiéndose.

Nowa no tenía posibilidad alguna de escape. Ya había alcanzado el límite de sus fuerzas, y aquellas tres criaturas infernales no daban tregua, además que Lou también había quedado mal, por lo que no podría ayudarla. Melona atrapa los brazos y piernas de Nowa y la suspende medio metro sobre el suelo, además que le rompe toda la ropa, dejándola completamente desnuda.

─ Vaya, es apenas una niña ─ se burla la pelirrosa ─. Pero igual creo que nos vamos a divertir mucho con ella. Si realmente es una guerrera, su cuerpo deberá darnos un buen rato de entretenimiento.

─ ¿Qué piensan hacer? ¿Qué es lo que pretenden? ─ Nowa se retuerce en un desesperado intento por escapar, pero su intento resulta inútil.

Ninguna de las tres enemigas responde a las preguntas de Nowa, solamente ríen de forma maligna mientras se van acercando a ella. Las tres se despojan lentamente de sus ropas hasta quedar igual de desnudas que Nowa, y entonces se detienen, justo enfrente de la joven.

─ ¿Qué haces poniendo esa cara? Deberías sentirte honrada por ser violada por nosotras tres, idiota ─ dice Melona.

─ ¿Q-qué?

─ Esta chica es lenta. En vez de decirle nada, mejor pasemos a la acción para que vea que vamos enserio ─ sugiere Airi.

─ Sí. Esa idea suena bastante genial, y será después que la llevemos con la bruja del pantano ─ dice Menace.

Nowa hace un nuevo y vano intento por escaparse, pero las amarras creadas por Melona no ceden ni un ápice. Airi procede entonces a darle a Nowa un beso, introduciendo su lengua y haciendo que ella también moviera la suya. Nowa siente como si la poca fuerza que le quedaba era drenada por medio de ese beso, pero desgraciadamente no estaba en condición de alejarse ni de cortar aquel contacto. Sólo podía responder forzosamente a aquella acción tan sucia y vil de parte de la pelirroja.

─ Oh, eso se ve tan excitante. Se nota que eres una experta en estas cosas, Airi ─ dice Menace, la cual se retorcía de excitación de sólo ver ese beso ─. En cuanto termines con ella será mi turno para intentarlo.

─ ¿De qué estás hablando, idiota? ─ reacciona Airi ─ Sabes que si te beso te debiito.

─ Me refiero a intentarlo con ella. No me malinterpretes ─ responde Menace inflando los cachetes.

Airi se encoge de hombros y regresa a lo que estaba haciendo, dejando a Nowa tan débil que ni se movía para nada. Ya no hacía falta mantenerla atrapada, por lo que Melona deshace las amarras y deposita a la chica mitad elfo en el suelo. Las tres enemigas veían bastante fácil y divertido el ultrajar a esa chiquilla indefensa. Era excitante pensar en lo que podrían hacerle sin que nada ni nadie las pudiera detener. Menace se relame los labios y acerca sus manos hasta los pequeños pechos de Nowa.

─ N-no...

─ ¿Hm? Parece que nuestra mascota elfo todavía tiene fuerzas como para decirnos que no ─ se queja Menace ─. Airi, tal parece que no lo has hecho bien.

─ Es que si le absorbo más energía podría matarla, y eso no nos conviene para nada ─ responde Airi de mala gana ─. De todos modos no pasa nada sí sólo anda diciendo que no quiere. Es más excitante si su boca dice lo contrario a lo que nos dirá su pequeño cuerpo.

─ Ya lo creo, chicas ─ Melona se pone a manosear la entrepierna de Nowa, y en el proceso convierte su propia mano en un pene para así profanar la joven intimidad ─. Vamos, queremos verte luchar ¿Qué pasó con ese espíritu de pelea que tenías hace un par de minutos? Me imagino que los elfos del bosque son unos pobres blandengues si eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer para resistirte.

Nowa en ese momento se sentía ultrajada, humillada, insultada. Su cuerpo estaba siendo usado como juguete sexual por aquellas tres desgraciadas que iban a entregarla después a la bruja del pantano para hacerle quién sabe qué. Deseaba tener su fuerza otra vez, o que alguien pudiera venir en su auxilio pronto, porque realmente no deseaba estar allí. No le gustaba lo que le estaban haciendo, le parecía algo terrible y abominable, aunque por su cabeza pasaba la imagen de su instructora, en la imagen de Alleyne. Ella la podría defender, pero no estaba allí, y eso hacía que Nowa se sintiera devastada al momento de ser ultrajada de ese modo.

─ Vamos, gime más. Resístete. No seas tan pasiva, que de ese modo no es divertido ─ dice Melona.

─ Es inútil. Definitivamente no puede moverse como se debe. Es decepcionante─ dice Menace.

─ N-no... Instructora... ─ dice Nowa sin prestar atención a sus captoras.

─ Escuchen. Parece que está esperando que aguien la ayude ─ señala Airi ─. Pues te recomiendo que no te hagas demasiadas ilusiones. Nadie va a venir. Estás en nuestras manos, acéptalo de una vez, enana.

Pero la mente de Nowa se negaba a aceptar la situación en que se encontraba. Quería escapar. Deseaba ver nuevamente a Alleyne y que ella la ayudara, aunque por otro lado deseaba recuperar sus fuerzas para oponerse a aquellas tres demonios y mostrarle a Alleyne lo que era capaz de hacer. Su cuerpo no le respondía adecuadamente debido a su debilitamiento, pero sí era capaz de sentir aquella desagradable violación comandada por Melona.

Pero la pelirrosa no se queda sola en su accionar por mucho tiempo, pues Menace y Airi rápidamente la ayudan y se dedican a lamerle los pequeños pechos y a manosearla a gusto, ignorando las quejas de Nowa y acentuando la humillación que estaba sufriendo. Las tres disfrutaban obscenamente aquel ultraje. Se jactaban con la humillación de Nowa. No se daban abasto con el abominable trato mientras la seguían lamiendo y manoseando, cuando Melona sacó su mano de la intimidad de la chica mitad elfo.

─ Es hora de ponernos serias. El tiempo se nos acaba y la bruja del pantano nos llamará la atención si nos tardamos más tiempo, así que...

Ahora no era la mano de Melona, sino su propio sexo el que se convierte en un enorme pene, justo ante los ojos de Nowa. La chica estaba horrorizada. No podía creer que estuviera por ser violada por esa cosa tan enorme, pero nada podía hacer para resistirse. Melona acerca su pene al rostro de Nowa y la obliga a chuparlo, y la propia Melona en ocasiones la forzaba a tener todo aquel enorme pene en su boca, cortando la respiración de Nowa por momentos. Airi y Menace se quedan viendo desde bastante cerca, sonriendo divertidas ante la humillación de Nowa.

─ Realmente es muy pasiva ─ opina Menace ─. Tal vez deberíamos convertirla en nuestro juguete después de que la bruja del pantano haga lo que tiene pensado con ella.

─ Tal vez. Suena interesante ─ responde Airi.

Por su parte Melona se mantiene concentrada en violar la boca de Nowa sin importarle lo que ésta estuviera pensando o padeciendo, y pronto le llega el orgasmo, por lo que Melona mantiene su pene introducido hasta el fondo, eyaculando en la garganta de Nowa. La joven pensaba que se iba a ahogar a causa de ello. Sentía que iba a morir de una forma bastante desagradable, pero permane viva a pesar de todo. Melona saca su pene, todavía bastante erecto y palpitando de una manera horripilante. Su nuevo objetivo había sido fijado, y Nowa no tenía opción a escapar.

─ Ahora vamos a probar cómo lo recibe este pequeño conejito ─ Melona pellizca el clítoris de Nowa, y ésta no es capaz de contener el gemido resultante ─. Nos perteneces, mocosa, y así va a ser hasta el día en que termine tu patética existencia. Y más vale que te prepares, que luego de esto te abriré muy bien tu diminuto culo ─ remata mientras introduce un dedo en el ano de Nowa.

─ Así es, ahora eres nuestra esclava por siempre, y sólo existirás para complacernos ─ Airi se sienta sobre el rostro de Nowa, haciéndola ver su entrepierna de manera fija ─. Mientras Melona te destroza ese coño sucio que tienes, con tu boca debes lamer mi vagina y hacerme sentir bien.

─ Oh, no puedo esperar a que sea mi turno. Es una lástima que Setra no esté aquí, porque estoy segura que se divertiría mucho ─ dice Menace mientras empieza a masturbarse.

Aquel iba a ser el pináculo de la humillación de Nowa. Ya nada podría hacer para evitarlo, por lo que, con gran dolor en su angustiado corazón, empieza a lamer la entrepierna de Airi, esperando a que Melona volviese a violarla por abajo. Sentía que aquel monstruoso pene estaba jugando con su entrada. Iba a ser introducido en cualquier momento. Nowa llora en silencio mientras cierra los ojos...

* * *

Pero nada ocurre. Nowa mantenía sus ojos cerrados y sus demás sentidos estaban completamente desconectados con el mundo exterior, al punto que seguía lamiendo el sexo de Airi sin saber si realmente la estaba lamiendo, porque la verdad es que no estaba sintiendo nada ¿Acaso de pronto se aburrieron y optaron por matarla? No podía ser, se supone que estaba siendo solicitada por la bruja del pantano, por lo que Melona, Menace y Airi no podían darse el lujo de liquidarla todavía. Por mera curiosidad abre un ojo, encontrando sólo la luz que se colaba entre el follaje de los árboles.

En ese momento se da cuenta de que estaba cubierta por una sábana, y no había rastro de las tres demonios cerca. Se levanta lentamente y ve que ahí estaba Alleyne con Lou descansando en su regazo. Nowa creyó por un momento que estaba soñado, pero todas sus dudas se disipan cuando su amada instructora voltea a mirarla. No era un sueño, ella estaba ahí, y la había salvado de sus tres agresoras.

─ Instructora...

─ Nowa, fue muy imprudente de tu parte haber enfrentado sola a esas tres. Diez puntos ─ regaña Alleyne mientras deja a Lou descansando a un lado, y entonces se acerca a Nowa y la abraza fuertemente ─. Me has preocupado muchísimo cuando te encontré, y por eso fui y alejé a esos monstruos para no te hagan más daño. Creí que no había llegado a tiempo. No me vuelvas a dar esa clase de sustos, tonta.

Nowa empieza a llorar y le devuelve el abrazo con toda la poca fuerza que había recuperado. La había extrañado mucho más que antes, y definitivamente le hacía feliz estar en sus brazos.

─ Lo siento, instructora. Sigo sin ser lo bastante fuerte…

─ No es tu fuerza lo que me preocupa ─ corta Alleyne ─. A mí me molesta que fueras tan imprudente. La fuerza por sí sola no significa nada si actúas de esa forma tan descuidada. Se nota que todavía te falta mucho por aprender, pero… ─ de pronto Alleyne se aleja un poco y besa la frente de Nowa ─ Me hace feliz saber que estás bien. Realmente me angustié mucho por ti.

Nowa suspira un par de veces y vuelve a abrazar a su instructora. Sentirla la reconfortaba, le hacía recobrar aquella esperanza que estuvo a punto de perder a manos de las secuaces de la bruja del pantano. Era increíble pensar cómo se podía pasar del infierno al cielo con la llegada de Alleyne, su persona más adorada.

─ Gracias por salvarme, instructora...

 **Fin**

* * *

Un poco cortita y sufrida, pero creo que esta serie bien lo vale. Tenía ya un rato sin subir nada por aquí, así que me siento complacido por haberlo hecho. Si esperaban algo más, quizá para enero o febrero lo haga, que por ahora tengo mucho por escribir.

Hasta otra


End file.
